Dahil Sa Lahat
by g r i m x v a n i t y
Summary: Because of Everything.  Her father was dead.  Her twin sister ran away and was never found, even thirteen years later.  William's courting her and this rich boy, Ulrich is starting to like her.  And, he has two secrets that not even Yumi knows.


Dahil sa Lahat

By: Damien

**Title: **Dahil sa Lahat

**Meaning: **Because of Everything

**Pairings:** UlrichxYumi

**Squeamish:** Nothing that'll totally blow.

**Rating:** Currently rated "T" for suggestive themes, choice of words and words altogether, will possibly be rated "M" in the further future.

**Based on:**** Princesa ****ng ****Banyera**

**Damien's**** Note:**** Sit down, grab something to eat and READ.**

**Summary: **Yumi Ishiyama's the street chick living down in the docks. A Japanese street thug that knows how to keep her boys in line, after all, she's the oldest and they _have_ to listen to them or else she'll literally kick their asses. Now, grown and beautiful, Yumi's now being courted by her childhood best friend William, they both know what her answer is; _"No William, we're just friends."_ She's pretty solid on her idea of getting a boyfriend, but now, a rich boy comes into town and along with him, and he brings two secrets that she was dying to uncover thirteen years ago.

Odd – 22

William – 23

Yumi – 23

Ulrich – 22

Jeremy – 22

Aelita – 21

**Chapter 1:**Thirteen years ago

"Elizabeth, hurry over here and help me with Hiroki! I need to clean the clothes so can you just dry him and put his clothes on?" An eleven year old girl poured a bucket-full of water on a naked boy, the soap running down his hair and into the drain. She poured another bucket-full of water on him, the water washing away the last of the soap and shampoo she used on him. The little boy cooed, picking up smaller buckets in the washroom. He dipped his hands into the water-filled bucket, looking intense with his splashes.

"Ugh, why? I'm busy," the girl named Elizabeth whined, running her pink hairbrush down her long black hair. She harrumphed and looked at herself in the mirror, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, dropping it loose and then separating her hair into two separate pigtails. She smiled at the reflection in the mirror and kissed it.

_'How come that I'm so stuck in this ugly place when I'm so pretty? I deserve more than this horrible place. It's totally clashing against my stylishness,'_ she thought to herself. Her lips were pulled on one side of her face and she glared at her surroundings. The walls were chipping away and it was easy for Elizabeth to pluck a skin of paint off of the wall; that seriously called for a new paint job, maybe pink? The carpet was so dirty and soiled from people (basically Elizabeth herself) bringing their shoes inside the house and tracking dirt wherever they went. The door handles, door hinges were rusted and they needed a new storm door, last time the door flew open in the middle of the night. Everything in that little house needed to get something repaired or replaced. And to Elizabeth, this residence she lived in wasn't even worthy to even be called a 'house'.

The girl watched Elizabeth through the open door. Her sister was combing her hair and looking in the mirror while she was washing their little brother. She scowled and glanced at Hiroki, making sure he was sitting down rather than standing up, he could slip and fall and their mother wouldn't be too happy for that. Wringing her hands to get rid of the excess water, she got up from her current position and marched angrily towards the narcissistic girl. She grabbed the brush out of the girl's grasp and threw the pink brush across the room. She glared down at the other girl, intimidating the girl with her icy cold stare.

"What is _your_ problem? I have to go clean Okaa-san's clothes not to mention Hiroki's, yours and mines! We don't have a washing machine so washing the clothes will take me a long time! Can't you just put the clothes on him so I can get started on it? Anyways the only you do is sit here doing nothing!" The girl yelled heatedly. Elizabeth grew red in the face, her hands clenched tightly on her sides.

"Why don't you just shut up Yumi and why are you calling mommy in Japanese anyway?! You always say that I'm not doing anything around the house, but the only reason you're doing this is because you're sucking up to Mommy. You're a total sucker-upper. Why don't you do everything by yourself, huh? Since I'm not as good as you are and I just sit around the house, do it yourself and don't ask me ever again!" Elizabeth retorted angrily. She stuck out her tongue at Yumi and turned away to pick up her brush. Yumi stared at her, her jaw clenched.

"Elizabeth, you're so selfish! You only sit here and look at yourself all day while Mommy and I do all the work! Why can't you do anything good in your life?!" Yumi shot back. Elizabeth turned around, marching back towards her elder sister she was right about to open her mouth but their mother arrived on the scene.

"What's wrong here? Why are you both yelling?" she asked rushing over to separate the two girls. She stared at them both reprimandingly, her hands on both girl's shoulders. The girls glared at each other angrily and tossed their heads to the side. Elizabeth's arms were crossed securely across her chest while Yumi's was clenched into fists beside her. The only reason they didn't start a fight was because their mother was there and their mother wasn't the tolerating one who stood by and watched her daughters fight each other. All three ladies heard a watery plop in the bathroom and their mother stared at both girls, her eyes wide with fear.

"Where's your brother?!" she cried. The girl's expressions stopped, their angry faces quickly clouding over with fear and they dashed into the bathroom. They saw two legs inside the large container where they kept their water. Yumi and Elizabeth's mother uttered a loud scream, quickly rushing over to grab in the holder. She pulled out their four-year-old brother, coughing up water, his breaths a little ragged and fast.

"I thought I told you to watch over him! What's wrong with you?" The woman yelled at Yumi. She gave Elizabeth her brother and threw the towel over his head. She dashed out of the room, leaving Yumi and Elizabeth to stare at each other worriedly. In seconds, she arrived, in her hands wielding a bamboo stick that both girls grew to fear. She approached Yumi and slammed the bamboo stick on her rump.

"Mommy! No, no! Stop, I'm sorry," Yumi cried out, trying to block the hits. Big, salty tears erupted from her eyes as her mother kept on hitting her with the bamboo stick, the next hit harder than the first. Elizabeth watched on, frightened to say anything in fear of turning her mother against her. So she watched on as her twin received the blows that were the cause of Elizabeth not paying attention to her sister and not dressing up her brother.

* * *

"I hope you know now to never leave your brother alone, no matter what. If that happens _ever_ again, then the next time, I won't be so easy on you, do you hear me?" 

Yumi sniffled and nodded her head, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Her mother grabbed the collar of her shirt and thrusted her out into the next room. There, her sister Elizabeth and her brother Hiroki remained, sitting in the ragged cushions of their couch. Elizabeth fiddled with her hands and she stared up at Yumi expectantly.

"Well? What'd she say?" Elizabeth asked, almost nervously. Yumi sniffled and wiped her eye with a swipe of her hand.

"She's still mad." Yumi said simply, plopping down a good cushion away from Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry aneki, I really am," Elizabeth said softly. Yumi stared at her for a moment before it became a glare. Yumi crossed her arms, pulled her legs up and tucked them underneath her. Her brother Hiroki slid down the couch and forced his way next to her, his head resting against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what more do you want from me, aneki?" Elizabeth moaned. She tossed her head back and stared at her elder sister. Yumi remained silent, her hands running through her little brother's hair. A moment of silence took place, Yumi choosing her words wisely. She was young, but she knew what she had to do, she was raised in the poorest parts of Japan, but she knew how to get around without making trouble, especially since the boys loved making trouble. Being one of a matured mind, she knew what place she had in the household.

"Maybe you can help around more often, and stop acting like a spoiled girl," Yumi said, turning her head to stare at Elizabeth. Elizabeth returned her gaze, her face expressing her annoyance.

"FINE! I'll do just that, so don't go and get in trouble again. Hiroki isn't easy to dress up," Elizabeth said tossing her head and exiting the room. As soon as Yumi heard the door slam shut, she released a sigh crossing annoyance and grief

"She isn't really bad Hiroki, she just has a bad temper," Yumi paused, "but if you ever have an attitude like hers, I swear I won't think twice before kicking your butt, you hear me mister?"

Yumi smiled once her brother nodded an affirmative. She watched him as his eyes droop ever so slightly. It was just about time too, time for a well-deserved nap. Yumi loved her sister very much, but sometimes she just got on her nerves a little _too_ much and that annoyed her. They were a family, since Daddy died; they have to pull up as a family, this wasn't just the time to be selfish and think only about oneself. Yumi swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling the tears rise up in her eyes as she thought of that terrible day.

_Three Days ago_

"Daddy, you're going abroad?" Yumi asked her father, tugging his shirt lightly. The man looked down at her with a tired gaze, a small smile on his lips. He eased himself down to her height, crouching down her height. He placed his hands on her small shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

"Daughter, our family needs money to survive and right now, we have _no_ money whatsoever, I need to work abroad to make us just a little bit for you, your sister, your brother and your mother to eat and to pay the bills that seem to be overflowing lately," Yumi's father explained slowly. He didn't expect her to find out so soon, but it was besides the point, she would find out sooner or later.

"But Daddy, I made some money for you," Yumi said pulling out a wad of bills, "I was fishing with the boys and then I brought it up to where the tourists were heading and this rich lady bought all of my fish, isn't that great, Daddy? That means you don't have to go abroad any more, I can take care of us with this money!"

Yumi extended out her hand, about an inch thick of paper bills contained by a single rubber band. She smiled sweetly at her father and ushered the wad of money towards her father. He glanced down at the roll of money and chuckled lightly.

"Your intentions are good, Yumi, but I can_n__ot_ take your money," he grabbed her hand and grasped her free hand with his. He set her hand on top of the hand that held the money. Bowing his head, he smiled at the girl, "Yumi, this is your money. You earned it by yourself and you deserve to keep this money. I am your father and as your father, I am the one that needs to bring in the money and to take care of you. Until I'm old and gray, I'm the one that has to care of you, not the other way around, okay?"

He ruffled her hair lovingly and Yumi glanced up at the man, giving him a smile of her own and an affirmative nod.

"C'mon, let's go home, I'm pretty sure you're mother would love to see what how much money you earned all by yourself." Yumi nodded happily, walking hand-in-hand with her father home. They chatted happily of many things that happened that day before reaching their rundown home.

"Yumi, there's something that I want you to promise me once I leave," her father said, pulling his daughter to a stop, just at the entrance of the jagged walkway that lead up to their home. Eleven-year-old Yumi glanced up at her father, noting the serious change in his voice.

"What is it Otou-san?" she asked.

"Once I leave, you have to keep the family together." Yumi guessed that the look she gave him hinted that she didn't understand what he meant because he began to explain.

"I know you and Elizabeth don't always get along, but she's your sister, your twin sister; she's a part of you and your life. I know that she likes getting new things, things that are pretty and things that we can't always afford. I also know that even though you two argue of the littlest things, you love her very much and she loves you as well. Don't let any arguments come in-between you two okay?" Yumi nodded slowly and he continued.

"Your brother Hiroki is just beginning to grow up, he's still young and make sure that he doesn't get out of line, so when I come back, he's all tough and so manly that he makes up most of the masculinity in the house even though he'll be six-years-old when I come back," he joked, pinching the bridge of Yumi's nose. Yumi giggled and nodded her head knowing that the very last one had to do with their mother.

"I know your mother is scary and she hits you a lot, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. She's a very nice person with a complicative past, now don't ask by what I mean because it's none of your business, but know that life's been tough on her and she was robbed of having a natural life. Understand that even if she hits you over the most littlest and most miniscule matter, understand that she still loves you. Yumi, daughter of mine, please take care of her when I'm gone," he said bowing his head to her.

"Otou-san, I know what I have to do; there's no reason for you to say it." Yumi said, reaching up to her father and placing her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and chuckled.

"Let's go home and speak nothing of what we had said here," he said.

"Okay."

It was only until later that night that the terrible conclusion would end the night with a horrible bang. The night that will distance their family even further and sending one astray, thinking that everything falls in her sister's favor rather than hers.

"Hiromi, you're so lucky to have Takeshi as a husband, he works so hard for you and your children," Megumi, their close friend said. Hiromi smiled bashfully and poured her friend a cup of soda, the cup sizzling with the carbonated juices. In the background, Takeshi's booming laughter entered the room, he held on to a cup of beer, talking to the male half of his guests.

"Oi, oi, Takeshi's going to go abroad and rake in the money. Make sure if you find a nice lady, be sure to send her to me," one of the guys hooted loudly. Takeshi laughed some more, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Of course, of course!" he said. Hiromi glided towards her husband, placing her arms on his waist.

"Now, what are you all talking about over here?" Hiromi asked, cocking up an eyebrow. Her husband laughed and encircled her waist with his free hand, kissing her lightly on the head.

"They want me to hurry up and leave here so they can woo you and get married to you while I'm gone," he joked.

"Hanata, don't joke like that. You know I love you and you alone," Hiromi said, giving her husband an exasperated look. Takeshi laughed and nodded his head.

"I know, I know."

"Tou-san?" Takeshi turned, seeing the youngest of the twins, Elizabeth standing by a pink, worn-out suitcase. He looked at his wife and glanced down at his daughter.

"What's all this Elizabeth? Are you going somewhere?" he asked her jokingly, pulling away from his wife. She smiled at him briefly and headed towards Megumi, leaving him alone to talk with his daughter. Elizabeth pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course I'm going somewhere! I'm going with you abroad, there's no way I'm going to stay here while you're out in a different country!" Elizabeth pointed out, reaching out to grab her suitcase. Takeshi stared at his daughter. He kneeled down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Daughter, I'm going to go abroad _alone_. This isn't a pleasure trip, if it was, then I'd try all my best to make sure you come along with me. But as you can see, that's not the case, go to your room and unpack your things," he said. Elizabeth glared at her father and shrugged his hands off of her shoulders.

"I want to go abroad Daddy! I want to go!" she complained. She grabbed her suitcase and marched out of the house. Takeshi glanced briefly at his wife who witnessed the whole scenario.

"Tou-san, it's okay… I'll go ahead and talk to her, she'll come inside then." Yumi nodded at her father and rushed out of the room and out of the house, trailing after her twin. The eleven-year-old Japanese girl walked down the wooden pathway that lead to her house to the mainland, the wooden sticks sticking upright at the sides and the floorboards creaking angrily at every step she made. Catching up to her, she grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back.

"What's your problem Elizabeth?! This is the last time we're going to see Daddy and here you are acting so selfish and spoiled as usual! Aren't you going to give him a mind's rest? At least for tonight?" Yumi asked angrily, grabbing one of the handles on Elizabeth's suitcase. Elizabeth glared at her sister angrily and tugged at the suitcase.

"Let—GO!" Elizabeth shrieked, pushing the suitcase and releasing her hold on the suitcase all at once. Yumi blinked, losing her balance at the push. She tipped over and with a splash, into the cold water. Everyone jumped up with a start, seeing the eleven-year-old girl screaming and waving frantically in the waters.

"HELP! Tasukete!"

Takeshi's head snapped back once the cries of his daughter hit his ears. He dashed out of the house and stopped at where the house's entrance and the mouth of the bridge met. He saw his daughter bobbing in and out of the water, screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Yumi!" he cried, stepping forward to grab her. And in that precise moment, Fate and Death acted quickly; the creaking floorboards under him snapped at his weight, making him lunge forward. A thick wooden stake pierced through his chest, a foot of that stake sticking out of his back. He gasped for air, coughing up blood, most of it dropping into the water.

"TAKESHI!" Hiromi shrieked, rushing forward to her husband. She grabbed him by the waist while two other men grabbed him by the sides, pulling Takeshi free from the stake that pierced through his flesh. Hiromi pulled her husband's body as close to her as she could get, rocking back and forth. Body-racking sobs shook her as she stroked Takeshi's head with a bloodied hand. Takeshi's lips ceased its quivering and his eyes drooped ever so slightly. With his hands falling limply beside him, it was obvious to all that he was dead.

"No, no Takeshi, don't leave me. Open your eyes. Don't leave me, I need you. You can't just go like that," Hiromi blabbered, shaking his body like a ragdoll. Onlookers couldn't help but stare on, mute of what had just recently happened. Megumi with tears in her eyes approached Hiromi, placing a hand on the crying woman's shoulders hoping that alone would express the sympathy and sadness she also felt.

"Tou-san?" Yumi approached her father and mother, her body dripping with excess water. An equally-soaked man beside her grabbed her shoulders, shaking his head at the girl. Yumi glared at the man and approached her father and mother, kneeling down beside the crying woman.

"Daddy? Daddy? This isn't funny. DADDY?" Yumi cried, shaking her father. Tears flooded her eyes and her head dropped, unable to digest the fact that her father was now dead.

"Daddy's not dead. What's going on?" Elizabeth asked quietly, her chest heaving up and down, tears already flooding her eyes. She pushed her way through the crowd, approaching her sister and mother. Her chest heaved faster and the tears accelerated, dripping down her cheeks even faster than before.

_'Daddy's not dead. It wasn't my fault, he's just sleeping. Daddy's…Daddy's—not dead. He's NOT DEAD!'_ Elizabeth fell on her father's blood-soaked chest, her tears mingling in with his blood.

Takeshi Ishiyama a loving husband that took in a woman that was pregnant with twins, a father of Hiromi's son Hiroki and a father of the twins that were not of his blood was proclaimed dead that night.

* * *

**Damien's Ending Note:  
Don't know if that was good or not. But it took helluva' long time to finish, probably 'cause I procrastinated and had a little block with Yumi's and Elizabeth's chat. Anyways, the next chapter will introde a few more characters, but I'm not sure if it's going to be a long chapter or not. Leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
